Carriers of RFID labels conventionally consist of paper or plastic material which exhibit an innate resilience to torque, bending and tensile stress. Thus, tolerances are very small and manufacturing of such RFID labels may be performed with very high accuracy.
However, RFID chips have become increasingly useful for labelling textiles, for example clothing or other products made from textiles. In order to ensure their proper functionality such textile RFID labels have to be provided with an RFID transponder chip and a corresponding antenna structure for sending and receiving electrical RFID signals. RFID labels may be manufactured by using an RFID chip and connecting the RFID chip to an electrically conductive strip in a substrate, such as a textile substrate having a metal strip glued to or woven therein.
Particularly textile substrates have a much higher elasticity, flexibility and pliability than corresponding paper or plastic substrates. Moreover, the base material for textile substrates is much more prone to manufacturing tolerances and missing threads.
Thus, there is a need for efficiently and reliably manufacturing RFID labels with a high throughput, particularly on textile substrates, without comprising operational reliability, fidelity and conformity of the produced labels.